Trier Drudenhaus
Trier Drudenhaus (Romaji: Torīru Dorūdenhausu; Kana: トリール・ドルーデンハウス) is the Captain of the Iron Maiden Pirates and a Super Rookie-Supernova from South Blue. In the past, he was naught but a mercenary who operated under the alias of Haus (Romaji: Hausu; Kana: ハウス; English: House). However, after he accepted and completed a contract which pitted him against a number of undercover marines, he was declared a pirate by the World Government and stricken with a bounty. Profile ''Personality'' WIP... ''Relationships'' WIP... Background WIP... ''Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment ''Fighting Styles and Martial Arts Shieldwork and Swordplay Haus is a masterful Gladiator (Romaji: Kentōshi; Kanji: 剣闘士) who fights with a combination of a shield and a sword. With his shield, Haus practices a [https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Swordsmen#Abilities_and_Powers Strong Blade Style] (Romaji: Gōken-ryū; Kanji: 豪剣流) which focuses on blocking projectiles and strikes. But with his sword, Haus practices a [https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Swordsmen#Abilities_and_Powers Gentle Blade Style] (Romaji: Jūken-ryū; Kanji: 柔剣流) which focuses on deflecting projectiles and parrying strikes. Regardless of whether he is using his shield or his sword, Haus focuses on and prioritizes defense. Gadgets, Mounts, and Weapons Altenburg Main Article: Altenburg Haus possesses a cursed and iron maiden-shaped shield named Altenburg (Romaji: Arutemburuku; Kana: アルテンブルク). Notably, Altenburg exhibits as much durability as one of the Great Grade Swords themselves! In addition, like an iron maiden, Altenburg is able to open up. And within Altenburg is a flamethrower, a machine gun, a multiple missile launcher, a shotgun, and a sniper rifle! Notably, all of the aforementioned weapons are fitted to Altenburg's interior in a manner which allows Haus to use them while he is wielding Altenburg. As such, Haus is able to shift between defense and offense just by closing and opening the Altenburg! Lastly, the Altenburg is stockpiled with a large variety of ammunition for each and every last one of the aforementioned weapons. Such as conventional bullets, explosive bullets, incendiary bullets, poisonous warheads, and seastone bullets! Bamberg Main Article: Bamberg Haus possesses a cursed and Great Grade Sword-ranked rapier named Bamberg (Romaji: Bamuberugu; Kana: バムベルグ). Salem Main Article: Salem Salem (Romaji: Seiramu; Kana: セイラム) is a manticore who Haus uses as both a mount and a weapon. Notably, Salem is the consumer of the Hōsei Hōsei no Mi (Kanji: 砲声砲声の実; English: Gunfire Gunfire Fruit). As such, Salem is able to metamorphose any part of its body into a gun barrel. And Salem is able to expend its stamina as a means of firing a projectile out of the the gun barrel. Thus, Salem is a Gun Barrel Manticore (Romaji: Hōshin Mantīkōru; Kana and Kanji: 砲身マンティーコール). Salem is able to metamorphose any part of its body into any kind of gun barrel. Notably; the gun barrel determines the muzzle velocity, shooting range, rate of fire, and et cetera. As such, in order to maximize its effectiveness with the Hōsei Hōsei no Mi, Salem must be meticulous when choosing the kind of gun barrel that it metamorphoses its body part into. Salem is able to fire any kind of projectile that is capable of being fired out of a gun barrel. So Salem is able to fire bombs, bullets, depth charges, grenades, harpoons, jets, land mines, missiles, rockets, shells, shots, torpedoes, warheads, and more! However, the projectile is generated from Salem's stamina and the propellant that fires the projectile is generated from Salem's stamina as well. The more powerful a projectile is, the more stamina that will be expended when the projectiles is generated. And the more powerful a propellant is, the more stamina that will be expended when the propellant is generated. As such, in order to maximize its effectiveness with the Hōsei Hōsei no Mi, Salem must be athletic and healthy alike. Lastly, Salem is able to effectively and safely fire a projectile out of a kind of a gun barrel even if the projectile is not usually capable of being effectively and safely fired out of that gun barrel. So long as the projectile can be effectively and safely fired out of at least one kind of gun barrel, Salem will be able to effectively and safely fire the projectile out of any kind of gun barrel that it decides to metamorphose a body part into. In addition, Salem will able to effectively and safely fire any kind of projectile with any kind of propellant. As a result; Salem is able to mix-and-match gun barrels, propellants, and projectiles with impunity! Devil Fruit Kya Kya no Mi Main Article: Kya Kya no Mi Haus is the consumer of the Kyā Kyā no Mi (Kanji: きゃあきゃあの実; English: Eek Eek Fruit), a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows its consumer to conjure an iron maiden with the ability to either facilitate or perform any act of execution or torture. The consumer does not exhibit any ability other than the ability to conjure, manipulate, and order the iron maiden. As such, in order to facilitate or perform any act of execution or torture, the consumer has to conjure the iron maiden and then either command or puppeteer the iron maiden into facilitating or performing the act of execution or torture. The iron maiden is able to generate an indefinite amount of chains and use those chains as its arms and hands. In addition, the iron maiden is able to create its tools of execution and torture within itself and then expel those tools out of itself just by opening itself up. Subsequently, the iron maiden can use those tools to execute or torture an individual or leave the usage of the tools to the consumer or even someone else. It's also possible for the iron maiden to chain up a target and then drag the target into itself in order to either impale the target with the spikes within it or imprison the target within a nightmare-like dimension. The consumer is able to either command the iron maiden into performing an action, or puppeteer the iron maiden into performing the action. If the consumer decides to command the iron maiden, the iron maiden will act with just as much intelligence and wisdom as the consumer. While if the consumer decides to puppeteer the iron maiden, the iron maiden will act like a body part that the consumer is conscious of and possesses control over. Lastly, the consumer and the iron maiden are in synch with one another. As such, the consumer and the iron maiden share their perception and status with one another. Anyone and anything that is being perceived by one is being perceived by the other as well, but at the same time, any affliction or damage that has been inflicted upon one will be inflicted upon the other as well. Haki Busoshoku Haki Haus is an expert at Bushoshoku haki. For Haus is able to use Busoshoku haki to augment the force of her attacks, bypass any intangibility or protection that is provided by a Logia-type Devil Fruit, and increase the hardness of an entity. Haoshoku Haki Haus is a master at Haoshoku Haki. Haus is able to exert his willpower onto every individual whom is within a certain distance from him and knock those individuals unconscious if those individuals are not able to withstand the pressure of his willpower. In addition, Haus is able to exert his will upon a creature and domesticate the creature if his will is able to overpower the creature's will. And Haus is even able to exert his will upon an individual and pacify the individual if his will is able to overpower the individual's will! But most frightening, Haus is able to exert his will upon a creature or individual in a manner that foregoes affecting the creature or individual's conscious will in favor of affecting the creature or individual's subconscious will. By doing so, Haus is able to exert his will upon a creature or individual without alerting the creature or individual of his attempt to exert his will upon them. As a result, even if a creature or individual exhibits the willpower to avoid being overpowered by his willpower, Haus is able to lull a creature or individual to sleep or manipulate the creature or individual in a subtle manner. Kenbunshoku Haki Haus is an expert at Kenbunshoku haki. For Haus is able to detect the presence of other individuals, gauge the power of an individual in relation to herself and others, perceive the aura and silhouette of an individual whom is beyond the range of his physiological sensors, and sense the emotions and intentions of an individual. In addition, at times and by luck, Haus is able to receive a precognition of the future from his Kenbunshoku haki. Maneuvers and Techniques WIP... Navigation WIP... ''Trivia'' *His surname, Trier, is a reference to the Trier Witch-Trials. *His given name, Drudenhaus, is a reference to a famous prison for people accused of witchcraft. **His nickname, Haus, is a reference to his author. **The name of his sword, Bamberg, is a reference to both the city of Bamberg where Drudenhaus prison was located and the Bamberg Witch Trials. ***The name of his shield, Altenburg, is a reference to a castle in the city of Bamberg. *The name of his mount, Salem, is a reference to the Salem Witch Trials. *His aesthetics and fighting style was inspired by Basil Hawkins. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Cavalier Category:Swordsman Category:Devil Fruit-User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit-User